Harry Potter And Dracos New Intrest
by HARRYPOTTER4LIFE
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and Draco wants her. She already has a boyfriend. Can he win her heart and befriend her friends? Read to find out. 2nd chappie is up!!!!!!!!
1. The New Crowd

A/N-- This is my first fanfic. REVEIW. I need at least 5 reveiws to put up the next chapter. All types of reveiws are allowed including critisizim. Thank You.  
  
Draco glanced over at the golden trio. How he wished he could be one of them. Perfect friends, perfect family, perfect life. PERFECT EVERYTHING. Oh how he loathed them. The doors of the Great Hall opened and in came 4 dozen terrified first years. Draco always hated the sorting. Sometimes he would just stare absentmindidly around but before he stared off into space he noticed 4 very tall myserious looking people behind Professer Mcgonagall. The tall blonde girl had a smirk spread across her face that was just like his but much, much more menacing. He noticed they were not obviously first years but maybe his age. ' They must be transfers' he thought quietly to himself.  
  
Dumbledore stood up slowly and began, " This year we welcome 4 new seventh years from Drumstrang". A soft clap errupted from the crowd. " They will be sorted into there houses, but before the sorting begins i must announce the Heads for this year." "Well, since you may not know one i will sort the transfers first." Professer McGonagall raised a peice of parchment in front of her face and read. "Alexandra Newell" A very tall blonde young woman came from the crowd and sat on the stool, still the smirking menacingly as the hat was set on her head. "Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Newell". The hat sang. "Pleanty of courage, very very intellegent and filled with talent. Very tricky though, sneaky and you have the every qualitie of a SLYTHERIN." The slytherin table errupted with cheers as the beautiful young woman went and sat herself beside Draco. Draco stared at her with amazement. She looked so much more beautiful up close. ' She was very tall,she had long striaght golden blonde hair, a great body and those lips, oh yes those lips ' Draco thought gazing at her. However the youn girl noticed this and looked at him. " Excuse me but i think you should really stop trying to burn holes through me, my boyfriend wouldnt like that." "His name is not on you." Draco said. "Well, i think you should ask him personally then." She pointed to a tall boy with huge muscles and bright strawberry blonde hair. He was definately bigger than Draco so he decided to back away. "Fine" he said. She glared at him and then turned away smirking. ' Boy i want that girl and I am gonna get her' he thought.  
  
Draco was turned out of his trance when he heard Professer McGonagall shout "Nicholas Dye" and the boy who Alexandra had pointed at walked up, the sorting hat was placed on his head and out came a large bellow "SLYTHERIN" Everyone clapped except for draco who now hated him. Draco saw him sit next to Alexandra and he cringed. He glanced around and noticed that he was surronded by the transfer students as they were talking quietly among themselves as the last first year was sorted. Dumbledore arose and began his words, "I will announce Head Boy and Girl and would they please stand up as i call their name." "Unfortunately they are in the same house but they were atop the rest grades and behaviour wise.".. " Draco Malfoy and Alexandra Newell." Everyone clapped jovially and they sat back down. "Dig In" Dumbledore yelled and magically the plates filled themselves with everything. As the last of the students took their last bites Dumbledore began to speak again. "Will the Heads please meet me in my office after the rest have been escorted back to their common rooms." Everyone was leaving following their house prefect to the common rooms. Draco and Alexandra veered off and stepped into a grand corridor in silence. When they reached the ugly gargoyle Alexandra muttered, "Sugar Cane" and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal an accending staircase. She shoved draco abit and ran up Draco behind her. They reached a door and Dumbledore opened it before Alexandra could evein get ready to life her fist to knock. "Hello" Dumbldore exclaimed as the two entered his office. "You to may already know that you will be living together." "WHATTT?" They yelled in unison looking at Dumbledore like he was insane.  
  
A/N-- 5 REVEIWS REMEMBER. Sorry this chap is soo short. I will make the rest alot longer as to the fact im very tired right now. Thank You. 


	2. Living Quarters

A/N-Hey! I know that I didn't get 5 reviews but I still want to write so here it goes and please please Keep reviewing.  
  
Dumbledore just simply smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and said, " I know this might come to a shock to you but really, it won't be that bad." "It won't be that bad!?!?!?!?" Alexandra yelled. " It won't be that bad to live with a stuck up snob!" " I am not stuck up for you're information!" Draco sneered. "Wow Malfoy I am surprised you don't know who you are but oh wait, you're to thick to realize." "Calm down children!" "I will take you to your rooms, in silence if you would."  
  
Dumbledore lead them out of his office whilst Draco and Alexandra kept throwing deathly looks at each other. They walked in silence down a dark corridor only lit with small torches that gave off a dim light. Dumbledore came to a halt at a painting of a pixie flying among the flowers and willows. The pixie flew up to Dumbledore and said," Password." In a soft soothing voice." "Pixie Dust." The pixie merely nodded and the painting swung open to reveal a green door with a serpent on it. Dumbledore twisted the knob and led them into a small hallway. At the end they reached a second door, which was identical to the first and opened it. As the door slowly opened it revealed a grand room. It was filled with green, black, and silver. There were two plush leather couches facing the enormous fireplace, which was stone and had snakes painted on it. There were pillows in small mounds in various places and comfy leather chairs scattered in different areas of the room. In the back there were several thick mahogany tables for working and eating. Bookshelves upon bookshelves littered the walls of their common room and a black fur carpet lay on the floor. On either side of the fireplace there were two large door-sized paintings. One with a stack of books on it which presumably lead to library and the other had a plate of fruits on it which lead nowhere but the kitchen. As Alexandra and Draco stood there in awe they hadn't realized it but Dumbledore had gone. Alexandra was broken out of her trance and sneered," I'm going up to my room don't bother me!" She glared at Draco for a minute and then stomped up the stairs.  
  
Alexandra's POV-  
  
I stomped upstairs and came to a door with a silver serpent on it with my name engraved in the color silver on the thick mahogany door. I opened it and came to a room similar to the common room. It had the same color scheme but its layout was different. Straight ahead was a king-sized circular bed. With black drapings and canopy. It had a green feather comforter and silver silk sheets. There was a mahogany desk on the other side of the room with several black bookcases littering the surround wall. On the other wall there was a huge mahogany wardrobe already filled with her things, And next to it was a huge plush leather chair with an end table and a book for a reading nook. Then huge French doors led out to a balcony over looking Hagrid's Hut and the Quidditch pitch. A cold and bitter wind hit her face and she decided that it was too cold to remain outdoors. She went inside and shut the doors while drawing back the velvet curtains. I found something I hadn't realized before. It was a large door-sized painting. It had a tub with bubbles exploding from the surface like my favorite candy Exploding Snaps. I decided to grab my Pjs and take a quick shower.  
  
She opened the door and she entered. No one was inside so she was just changing in the open. She took of her bra as the door opened and in came Malfoy. "Get the hell outta here!!!!!!!!" She screamed. He looked at her wide eyed for a moment and then dashed out. She was so angry with him that she forgot about her shower and quickly changed into her Pjs which was tight spaghetti strapped tank top with a frog on it and green baggy froggy pants. She put her blonde hair up in a messy bun and started for Draco's room.  
  
Draco's POV-  
  
I couldn't believe it I just saw her half naked! I was pacing around my room went I heard a pounding on my door. I opened it and in stormed Alexandra. I must admit that she was cute when she was angry but his thoughts came to an end when she yelled," WHY DON'T YOU KNOCK FIRST??" "I-" but fore Draco could finish his sentence she cut him off, "IM ABSOLUTELY DISCUSTED!!!!" She then slapped him across the face. 


	3. New Looks and Apologies

A/N-- Hey all my great reviewers out there! I know you all think I'm getting to the plot to fast but really, I'm not. There are tons of twists that I need to get to before I can even start edging to the plot. I haven't even told my best friend the plot. But I will give you one hint... *someone* reveals a deep secret that turns this love story into a hate story. o.0 SuSpEnCe!  
  
Draco's POV--  
  
'' I can't believe that bitch just slapped me! She has absolutely no right under ANY circumstances. No one slaps a Malfoy! Especially a girl!'' I was muttering to myself under my breath. "Why Malfoy do you have problems with girls?" someone maliciously sneered. I looked up at my door and who to be standing there none other than HER. " What are you doing here Newell?" I said. Trying to put some utter sound of disgust in my voice. " I'm here to straighten this 'situation' out since I knew you would be to cowardly to do it yourself." "Cowardly?" "You can't back that up!" I said. Knowing that she would find a way to outsmart me. "Wanna bet?" She sneered as an evil, mocking grin spread across her face. " Well Malfoy, would you have been the one to march your sorry ass over to my room and call it truce?" " You're not very brave Malfoy a quality that you most highly lack." We sat there in silence for several moments until I heard her say loudly under her breath, "I'm getting old here." "No of course I wouldn't of. So, now you have outsmarted me. Are you happy now?" I said. " Okay Malfoy, Just tell me your sorry and we can call it truce." Several minutes of a lot of nothing happened until I heard a large sigh from her that noted that she was getting impatient with me. "Fine! Okay I'm sorry but you shouldn't be changing in the center of the bathroom with the door unlocked!" I boomed to break the quiet, as it was getting awkward. " Good Malfoy." "Friends?" She held out her hand. I thought for a moment and snapped out of it when she gave out another sigh. "Friends." I said as I shook her hand. "Oh, Draco my first name is Alexandra by the way. Since were 'Friends' now I think we should address each other by first names. Ending at that note she went back to her room and I fell into a deep slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Alexandra's POV-- I got that cleared up. Whew. I sighed in relief. I decided to go to bed even though the school term didn't start for a week and I could stay up as late as I wanted to. But that night's happenings were to tiring to even think about anything else but sleeping. I lay down in my bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed forever. Then my eyes slowly began to close and I drifted off into a restless sleep.  
Light streamed through my curtains and filled my room with a golden glow. I was still half asleep as I glanced over to the alarm clock. It was only 7am! I tried to fall back asleep, tossing and turning for what seemed to be hours but really only 10minutes. I staggered out of bed and reached the wardrobe. Since I hadn't got the chance to take a shower last night I needed to this morning so I picked up my outfit and headed to the bathroom. When I came through the portrait the bathroom was empty so I locked the doors. Taking Draco's suggestion in hand. I walked over to the shower and started the water. I got undressed and threw my clothes into a hamper that said 'Alexandra' and I stepped in. It felt so good letting the warm water cascade down my body. I could've stood there for hours. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel as a cold draft whipped at my body, leaving me with chills down my back. I wrapped myself up and headed to my clothes. I threw on my under garments and then started for my outfit. I threw on a tight spaghetti strapped tank tope that revealed most of my midriff, I changed my belly button ring into what appeared to be a dangling diamond cross. Then I shoved on a pair of black, baggy hip-hugger cargo pants and a spiked belt. I went back to my room to finish getting ready. I walked over to my vanity and took out some clear, shimmered lip-gloss and carefully put it on my lips. Then I took out some black sparkly eye shadow and gently rubbed it off onto my eyelids. I grabbed black mascara out of my second make-up bag and applied it carefully onto my eyelashes. I took out my brush and combed through it. I was so sick of those damn golden locks that I could've cut them right off. I stomped over to my trunk and took out a hair color kit. Then I made my way for the bathroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I LOVE IT!" I yelled. I ran my hands through thick, shiny black hair. The color suited me well. I looked at my hair in several different hairstyles. I decided that it looked best to put it up in a messy bun. As I added the final touches to my hair I headed for the common room. Sitting on the couch was a well shall I say hot looking Draco. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that shown off his six pack. Baggy black jeans with tons of pockets in them accompanied this. He wore a spiked dog color and bracelet and had a barbed wire tattoo around his upper right arm. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I noticed that he was staring at me and I snapped him back to reality by politely saying, "Good morning Draco. Sleep well?"  
  
"I uh s-slept w-well." He stammered and walked out of the common room.  
  
Draco's POV--  
  
Draco decided to go and head off to the Astronomy tower, as he had nothing better to do. He turned down a long corridor when he saw three people from Slytherin loitering the halls. They walked up to him and sneered, " Touch Alexandra and you die." "You don't deserver her!" The three people stalked off and he didn't even pay attention to them as he couldn't stop thinking of Alexandra and how good she looked that morning. 


	4. Hooking Up

A/N- I'm so sorry everyone! I haven't written in so very very long. I was on vacation in Canada. I have so much in store for you all! READ ON!!! Review Review Review! And Nick, you'll be in this chapter a lot for unfortunately bad situations. Remember, this wouldn't happen in real life. Unless Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy) asked me out. LOL! Yea right! In my dreams.  
  
Cheaters And Breakups  
  
How can I be falling for him? I have a boyfriend. Alexandra slapped herself mentally as Draco strode into the common room looking extremely flustered. "What's wrong?" Alexandra asked. " Pansy is being a fucking cunt." Draco drawled as he sat next to her. "I broke up with the bitch." "Thank god all my days of her torture are over." "Well Draco im going to go up to my room to do a whole lot of nothing, wanna come hang out?" Wow! She invited me to  
her room! This is going to be fun. I'll make sure of it!  
  
Alexandra plopped down on her bed and sighed as Draco sat on the end  
against one of the posts. "Why did you invite me to your room anyway?"  
Draco asked. "For this." Alexandra breathed, as her face got closer to  
Draco. After what seemed a lifetime, their lips locked for a short but passionate kiss. Alexandra broke off and looked down at the floor thinking of how stupid she was for cheating but it felt so right and pleasurable.  
Draco was staring at her with a shocked looked on his face trying to  
determine weather he should take it further.  
  
Finally Draco decided that they should take it further. So he went and tapped on her shoulder and as soon as she turned her head their lips met. They fell to the bed and Draco managed to position himself on top of her. And just then Alexandra slid her tongue into his mouth exploring. Draco was feeling her up when his hand *mysteriously* slid itself under her skirt. Just then Alexandra's best friend Jeri walked in as well as her boyfriend  
Nick. Quickly Draco got off her and Alexandra sat up, her shirt partly  
unbuttoned just staring at them just when Nick lunged himself towards  
Draco.  
  
Draco pushed Nick off furiously." NICK WE'RE THROUGH!" Alexandra yelled.  
  
" Draco you're sick! You knew she had a boyfriend you piece of shit!" Nick  
bellowed across Alexandra's dormitory.  
"Well now she has a better one!" Draco exclaimed fiercely. " And who would that be?" Nick said with a smirk appearing across his face.  
"Yours truly." Draco sneered.  
Nick stomped off completely shocked that Alexandra would do such a  
thing. ' She wouldn't even kiss me!' Nick thought as the common room  
door slammed.  
"Jeri you forgive me right?" Alexandra asked.  
"Sure." Jeri gave her a hug and headed off. 


End file.
